Let it all fall into place
by Maken-Wood
Summary: The Burrow. Empty. Save two people. Ron. Hermione. Need I say more?


Disclaimer: I own nothing harry potter related or really anything for that matter...I don't even own this computer.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think, but if you really hate it....that's your oppinion. Don't flame or anything please

**Chapter One: Dreams, Hope, and A Note**  
  
**He smiled that smile that I loved so much, and I longer to run my hands through his feathery hair. Knowing what I might want he leaned toward me and whispered in my ear tickling my neck. I laughed at him and threw my arms around his neck, burring my face in his shoulder. His hands went around my waist and I marveled at how they seemed like they were meant to be there. He pulled away from me and for one moment I though he didn't want the same thing I did. I though he might one still want to be just friends. Instead he put his hand underneath my chin and lifted it so I was looking into his beautiful bright blue eyes. He looked at my lips and then to my eyes, as if asking permission from me. I nodded ever so slightly and leaned forward a little bit. He put his other hand on my cheek and leaned forward......  
**  
"Hermione, get up! I am not telling you again young lady!" my mum's voice rang like a shotgun through my dream world shattering it. "Just ten more minutes mum, then I promise I will get up!" I beg not even opening my eyes. The truth was I could get up now, but then I wouldn't have the chance to relive my dream about a certain red hair boy. "FIVE minutes and that is IT!" came my mum's voice from behind the door. I sigh, well it's better then nothing I think and roll over. I pull the covers up over my head and sink once again into my dream world.

* * *

All too soon a knock at my door comes signaling me to get up. I groan slightly and push off my white downy comforter. Sitting up and looking over to my mirror I am not comforted by the sight I see there. I look as if a tornado went though my hair. Doubting that the rest of the world will find this look more appealing then I do, I get up off my bed and walk to my dresser. I grad a white tank wop, a pair of shorts, and all my under clothes. Heading down the hallway to the bathroom I see my dad come out of his room. Smiling he jokes, "O my gosh. It's ALIVE!!" I laugh and say, "Yes I live, I know I know it's a miracle..." He smiled again, and heads down the stairs to the kitchen. Turning my attention to the bathroom I open the door and lock It safely behind me. After setting my clothes down on the stool by the sink, I turn on the water and hop in the shower. The warm water feels good on my skin and wakes me a little more, but I still can't help wanting to be in my bed. After washing and conditioning my hair with the kiwi scented shampoo/conditioner I shave and all too soon it's time for my nice shower to end. Slipping into my top and shorts I look at my hair in the mirror. I love my hair when it's wet, I think I'll straighten it today. Once I blow dry my hair and straighten it I unlock the door and walk back to my room. Folding my p.j.'s and putting them away I can't but help look at the calender next to my desk. _Only two more days will my trip to the Burrow!_ excitment coarse through my veins and heart at this thought. A tap at my window makes me jump a little. I turn to see Pig running into my window again. My brows crease in confusion, _why would Ron be sending me a letter?_ Thinking that it must be bad news I open the window reluctantly. Pig shoots in and circles my room a couple of times before settling on top of my books. I take off the note and open it to see Ron's untidy scrawl. **_Hermione,  
I'm coming to get you sooner then planned. I'll explain later. Be ready by tonight.  
-Ron_**

I can hardly suppress a happy squeal as I reread his note again. _I get to go to the Burrow early!_

_

* * *

_

A/N Again please R&R this is just the first chaper and I know it is a little short, and I will try to make the other ones not as short!


End file.
